medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Hisshuu Kanoya
| image = | age = 16 | gender = Male | category = Normal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 4 | anime debut = Episode 3 | japanese voice = Tooru Nara | english voice = Mike Yager | image gallery = yes }} Hisshuu Kanoya (鹿屋 必修, Kanoya Hisshuu) is a junior classman of Hakoniwa Academy. He was also a former candidate to become the Student Council president, but was beaten to a pulp by Medaka Kurokami when he started using vicious methods to try and get votes. Personality Kanoya is aggressive and brutal, as he used violent methods to attain votes, Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, page 7 and his revenge against Medaka was simply to attack her with as many armed men as possible at once. He is quite charismatic, as he was able to gather up a large number of students to help him with his plan. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, page 13 He is however a poor judge of character; his misinterpretation of Zenkichi's loyalties led to his downfall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 16-17 Appearance Kanoya wears the standard men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy. He has spiky, very dark green hair, pointed teeth, and a small scar beneath his right eye, resulting in quite a scary face. Ten years later, Kanoya slicks his hair back and dons a suit. Plot Student Council Executive Arc Overhearing Zenkichi's claims that he intended to make a name for himself, Kanoya approaches him, asking to talk. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 5-6 He tells Zenkichi about his plan to attack Medaka. When Zenkichi questions why he would tell the General Affairs Manager, Kanoya points out that Medaka is fully capable of running the Student Council by herself, and that Zenkichi is just getting dragged around. He surmises that Zenkichi is feeling irrated as well, and that he is visiting all the clubs to work of his stress. He then offers that Zenkichi join up with him, as he doesn't want to see an impressive guy like Zenkichi to go to waste. He tells Zenkichi that his forces will be having a meeting after school, and tells him to come if he is interested. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 8-9 At the meeting, Kanoya takes measure of his forces, and is delighted when Zenkichi arrives, though his mood quickly sours when Zenkichi kicks over his weapon cache. Zenkichi tells Kanoya that he wants to be the person who protects the invincible Medaka. A confused and angry Kanoya attacks him, only to be defeated with a single kick. Zenkichi tells him he doesn't deserve to be reformed, and then takes out the rest of his gang. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 4, pages 12-17 Kanoya is seen being chastised along with Kenna Yatsushiro, Mahibi Moji, and members of the Kendo Club by Harigane Onigase of the Public Morals Committee for their improper clothing. He is seen grinning as Moji and his friends brush Onigase off. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 14, page 2 Thirteen Party Arc When Hansode Shiranui tweets that the Student Council is in trouble, Kanoya is shown to have responded to Shiranui's tweet claiming that Medaka ("that monster") won't lose. Medaka Box Abnormal anime; Episode 8 Kumagawa Incident Arc On August twenty-second, Kanoya is among Medaka's former enemies who show up to cheer for her during the President's Battle. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 91, page 13 Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Unknown Shiranui Arc Kanoya is approached by Medaka asking about Shiranui; he does not remember her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 7 As Zenkichi hovers near death, Kanoya's voice is one of the many that gives him encouragement. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 2 He is also one of the people he remembers before preparing to fight Iihiko Shishime. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 16 At the end of the academic year, Kanoya is among the students present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 6 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Kanoya is among the students who confront Medaka at the beginning of the 100 Flowers Run, holding flower number twenty-three. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 187, pages 18-19 He and the others are all blown away by Medaka's Kurokami Final. Kanoya thinks to himself that it was nice fighting with her, even if for a short time. All present wonder if Medaka thinks of their time together as good memories. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 2-5 His message to Medaka is to tell her she was a pain. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 4-5 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Kanoya is a political. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 12 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Normal